The Oak in the Wild
by sparkleeyes20
Summary: Poison Oak, daughter of Poison Ivy, lives with the daugheters of the Joker, the Riddler, and Two face. But her life changes forever when she meets the members of Young Justice. OCs used. Based off of new TV series.
1. An Oak and her Family

**The Oak in the Wild**

I am now addicted to Young Justice! I just had to write a fanfic for it! With romance, of course.

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.

**An Oak and her Family**

I was casually walking through the forest as I always do at this time. I was also humming lightly to myself. I bent down to a berry bush. Just what I was looking for! Food. I began to walk back to my home with my three other 'sisters'. They aren't really my sisters but I like to call them my sisters. I mean we did grow up and spend pretty much all of our lives together but we aren't related by blood or appearance. Why not call ourselves siblings with each other? It makes sense to us. I yawned lightly. Looking up, I noticed the sun was just on the horizon. Perfect. I would get home just in time. You know, it's amazing that I'm taking care of me and my sisters. Did I mention I'm only thirteen? And my sisters are all older than me? Oh well. It was my idea to run away from our real parents so I'm fine with taking care of everyone in our household. I put the handle of the berry basket in my mouth and grabbed the rope latter that hung from our tree home. I climbed up to our deck, set the basket down, and pulled the latter up. Precaution, so no one could come up and attack us during the middle of the night. I picked the basket up once more and went inside our home.

"Roxie! Lily! Brea! Where are you?" I called after shutting our front door.

"Here!" a small feminine voice called back to me.

I saw the brown hair of my sister, Lily, before she came up to me. I gave her a quick hug, letting go quickly to avoid crushing the berries. I next saw my strong and silent sister, Roxie, enter the room after Lily. My sister Brea, who also had brown hair, came into our living room/kitchen. We all sat on the floor with the full basket in the middle of our small circle. We ate the berries of different colors and tastes in silence. By the time we were finished, it was completely dark outside. Lily stood up and yawned.

"I think I'll go to bed," she told the rest of us.

"Okay. Good night," I said.

"I'll go to bed too," Brea told me.

"Me too," Roxie agreed.

"Good night to you two as well," I told them.

They walked into our bedroom. There was just one bed room so we were a bit cramped in our rooms. We manage though. I picked up the home made broom from in the corner of the, and I'm just gonna call it this from now on, living room. I walked out the front door and swept the porch off. After this was done, I locked the house up to keep out unwanted 'guests' before going into the bedroom. I heard four different breathing patterns that all matched the way my sisters breathed when they slept. I was happy to see that they were sleeping soundly. I must admit, because of the jackpot of berries I found, we ate better than we ever had our entire life. I yawned again while changing into my pajamas. I took my unnaturally golden blond hair out of its braid then climbed into my bed. I would have to face another day tomorrow but I didn't care. As long as my sisters are fed and healthy, everything else doesn't matter to me. I smiled before drifting off into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	2. Justice is like a Poison

**The Oak in the Wild**

Here comes the second chapter. Enjoy!

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.

**Justice is like a Poison**

I was walking down the sidewalk of Happy Harbor. In my right hand was a small bag of money. In my left was a grocery bag filled with water bottles I just bought at the market. We don't have clean drinking water at home so once a week I have to go into town to get some. I was, again, humming softly to myself. I must have done something though because the famed Batman approached me. Of course I didn't see him with my back turned to him.

"Girl," he called to me sternly.

I jumped and turned suddenly. I paled and gulped at the sight of him.

"Y-yes sir?" I stammered.

"What's in the bags?" he asked me.

"Um… water and a bit of money for me and my, um… sisters?" I answered.

It wasn't supposed to be a question but it turned out that way. I made a mental note to slap myself later for making it a question. He eyed me through his mask questionable. I bit my lip slightly to avoid screaming and running away in terror. I always feared someone would take me to jail because of my mother. So Batman was like a nightmare come true for me. I can't go to jail though! I have to take care of my sisters! He suddenly grabbed my bag of money and bag of water bottles out of my hands. He placed one bag inside of the other before grabbing me by my wrist. I screamed in fear when he grabbed me.

"Come with me," he said and began to drag me down the sidewalk.

I winced in both fear of what was happening and pain of his strong grasp on my thin muscled wrist. He was, almost literally, dragging me to… wherever he was taking me. I was completely terrified to even try to fight back. I just let him drag me.

* * *

About ten minutes later, we came to the old Justice Leagues' base in Mount Justice. I thought this place has been unused for years. He let the machine scan and identify him to give him access inside. I just stood there both terrified and confused as to why he was taking me here and what for. I kept biting my lip until I tasted the coppery taste of blood in my mouth. I turned and silently coughed the blood out onto the grass. Batman began to drag me inside the mountain base. My teeth chattered lightly in fear of what was inside. He pushed me down onto the couch in the middle of the main room. Once free, I pulled my knees up to my chest and rocked slightly back and forth.

"Don't move," Batman ordered me.

"No worries," I finally said.

I began to look around the base a bit after he left. I didn't intend on leaving because, frankly, Batman scares me out of my wits. When he came back in my fears deepened. He came back with he sidekick, Robin, and a bunch of other teenagers who were all older than me. I shook rapidly and violently at the sight of them. The green skinned teen approached me. I fell off the couch when she was less than two feet away from me. Her eyes softened at this action.

"She's… terrified… of all of us," she said to the others behind her.

Um… no duh! I just got dragged here against my will by the man that haunts my dreams every eighth night. I was still shaking like a madman but that sounds like Lily's father. Stupid Joker. I was so lost in my own little world that I didn't feel the presence of the green skinned teen come up beside me. A hand clamped onto my shoulder. I was r so surprised that I jumped and screamed loudly. The teen took her hand away from my shoulder. I grasped my chest to try and calm my racing heart. I looked up and noticed the teen was looking me up and down. She walked over to the others, leaving me on the floor in front of the couch. I could hear them saying something but I couldn't understand any of it. She walked back over to me with her hands behind her back. I sat myself back on the couch, wary of her movements. She pulled her hands out from behind her back to reveal to me a large chocolate bar. My eyes widened at the sight of the bar of chocolate. My lips began to water so bad that some blood from my lip stained my chin. She smiled and moved the bar just out of my sight to the left. My eyes followed it. She did the same thing except going to the right. My eyes followed it once again. She took the wrapping of the chocolate and held it out to me. I carefully reached a hand out towards it. I stopped midway and looked at her questionably. She nodded to say I could take it. Before she could change her mind, I snatched the candy from her hand and ate it in the matter of ten seconds. I licked my fingers lightly after I finished. I didn't lick my lips for fear that I might taste my own blood again.

"See guys. She starving!" the green girl told the teens and Batman behind me.

"True," I heard Batman pause but then continue, "but we need to know."

Need to know? Know what? I was about to ask them about it but a sharp pain in my arm caused me to loose my voice. Everything around me began to have spots. I saw the green skinned teen mouth 'thank you' before I lost consciousness and blacked out.


	3. Lab Coats, Bounds, and Vines

**An Oak in the Wild**

Third Chapter. Thanks for all the advice and begs for me to continue this.

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.

**Lab Coats, Bounds, and Vines**

I awoke… I dunno how long after what just happened. The green skinned teen mouthed 'thank you' just before I fell unconscious. But why? What did she mean? I tried to move to get to a more comfortable position but strangely I couldn't move from lying on my back. My eyes were still close and couldn't open them. I then noticed that my hands were bound by… something, keeping me in my current position. I began to turn my head side to side to try and get my eyes to open so I could see what was going on. I kept pulling my wrists up to get them free. Oh no! OH NO! I can't do this! Memories from my past. The torture. I'm bound and helpless, can't move. I can't stay like this! I can't! I CAN'T! I need to get free! My eyes shoot open at the memory. I look around to notice I'm in a lab and strapped to the table. I begin to scream by the memories that flow through my head and pass my eyes. I struggle to get free even more. I can't stand it! A small earthquake forms as I call on one of my powers so I could get free. Vines grow out of the ground near the table and wrap themselves around the metal bounds. The vines pulled back until the bounds broke off and I was free. I turned over onto my stomach and jumped against the back wall. More vines came up from the ground, encircling me into a ball of vines. I curled up and tried to regain my breath from all my screaming.

"No more. No more," I murmured to no one.

I heard several footsteps approach my vines of protection.

"Come out of there," I heard Batman's voice order me.

That's what crossed the line of my temper.

"NO!" I screamed to him.

Silence followed my answer. Score one for me! I heard grunting on the other side. Someone was trying to pull the vines to break them.

"I can't break them," a very masculine voice said.

"No duh idiot! This is my power for the flight part of my fight or flight instincts. They're supposed to be tough to protect me," I said angrily.

"Don't worry guys. She'll have to come out for food sometime," some other guy said.

"Ha!" I laughed before continuing, "You really think I'll need to come out food? 'Cause you're _DEAD_ wrong."

"And why is that?" the same voice said.

I brought two more vines out of the ground and stuck them into my arms before saying, "The plants will use photosynthesis, then pass the energy onto me."

I didn't hear them leave but they don't say anything else. Me two, them zero. I am on fire today!

* * *

I sat happily in my little vine ball for about three hours after that. The group didn't leave but they didn't speak either. I was on the verge of falling asleep. Didn't matter though. They couldn't get to me unless I said so. I yawned several times. I heard many of the others outside my vines yawn as well. I decide to wait until they were all asleep before trying to make my escape from Mount Justice.

"Let her stay in there and rot for all I care," I heard Batman say.

Foot steps followed that remark as I guessed he walked out of the room. I heard a door close in the lab. I then changed my mind and decided to come out if he left.

"Is he gone?" I asked the others.

"He's gone," I heard a sweet feminine voice say.

The green teen. I unwrapped the vines from around me. I stood up and moved in place to get blood back into my legs.

"EWW!" I heard the red haired male teen say.

I turned to him and asked, "What?"

"The vines," he replied.

I looked to my arms to see the vines still in them. I faced palmed.

"Oh duh. Sorry. One sec," I said.

I brought my hands up to my chest and, in one quick motion of putting them out to the sides, pulled the vines out of my arms using my powers. I put my arms down, which caused the vines to recede into the ground.

"Okay. That is both cool… and creepy," the boy wonder told me.

I chuckled lightly at this. The boy wonder, creped out by one of my powers and abilities. My face then darkened at the thought that my sisters are alone while I'm messing with the justice league and their sidekicks. I then got an idea.

"Hey," I said.

Everyone turned to me in question.

"Do you think you all could get me out of here _without_ anybody knowing?" I asked, putting emphasis on without.

They all nodded in reply. I smiled happily. They walked to the door with me following. I followed them out of the mountain base. I finally saw sunshine again. I then noticed the green tint to my skin. Side affect from taking energy from the plants. I shrugged it off and started to walk off.

"WAIT!" I heard Robin call.

I turned to him and said, "Yes?"

"What's your name?" he asked me.

"It's…" I trailed off.

"OAK!" I heard someone shout.

I turned at the shout. I saw my sisters running up to me. I gasped happily.

"Brea! Roxie! Lily!" I called to them.

We all hugged one another happily, telling each other how we were worried about the others safety. I then turned back to the small group who was just watching the whole time.

"Thanks again guys. The name's Oak. If you never need any help just give me a shout," I said.

We all ran back towards the woods happily reunited.


	4. Nature Carries the Words

**The Oak in the Wild**

Forth chapter. Yay! I believe this story is going very well.

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.

**Nature Carries the Words**

I was sitting on a branch high in a tree. Things were peaceful, as usual. To show that everything was fine, I was happily and loudly humming a tune that I heard but don't remember the words to. I was just about to fall asleep from the nice, light breeze until I caught something on the wind that made me jolt upright.

'_Oak!'_ it said.

It kind of sounded like the green skinned teen I met before. Another breeze blew.

'_Oak! Help!'_ it said.

It was the green skinned teen. Where? Where are they?

'_Please Oak! We need help!' _her voice rang through the wind.

I quickly jumped down from the branch and began to try to pinpoint where the wind blew from. I figured out it came from the north. In downtown of Happy Harbor to be exact. I began running towards downtown. I shed my t-shirt to show the top of a green jump suit. I did the same with my pants so I was now wearing a complete green jump suit. Good thing I always wear this under my cloths. I turned the knobs on the anklets Brea made me. In an instant, my green tennis shoes turned into green high heeled combat boots. Thank you Brea! I tied the green mask around my head, hiding the string that keeps it on under my hair. My hair was already in a braid so I just took the green ribbon, tied it around the top tie, twisted it around my braid to look like a vine, and tied it again around the bottom tie. Finally, I pulled on my gloves which held special powder that, on the right hand, made men obey my every command and, on the left hand, made men crazy in love with me. Just like my mother. Oh I hate her! But no time to talk about that now.

* * *

I ran all the way into town. When I got there, things were a disaster. A giant robot was attacking and destroying everything in its path. All the teens were swarming around it, trying to find someway to beat and destroy it. They were wearing different clothing than when I first met them. I quickly took in my surroundings. Not much to work with though. A few buildings, the water, and several piles of rubble. Robin was knocked back after trying to go after the robot. The robot then was about to, literally, put its foot down and crush Robin. I gasped and reacted quickly. A large tremor shook the ground as I brought up two large, thick vines out of the ground. I latched the vines around the metal foot and used the vines strengths to hold it up. Robin quickly raced out from under the foot. I then pulled the vines away, causing the foot to smack the ground but not anyone else. As soon as that was done I saw everyone turn their heads to me. I smirked widely.

"Somebody call for me?" I playfully asked.

Everyone jumped to my side after I asked them. They all told me how glad they were to see me except for the strong kid. I wasn't paying much attention though. My gaze was on the robot's foot. I was now stepping towards us. I quickly brought the two furthest away from me, which happened to be Robin and that speedster kid (I dunno his name yet), closer to me before creating a vine dome of protection around all of us. The dome shook as the robot tried to break through them but they were too tough, even for that robot. Oh yeah! I am awesome! I let the boys go after I got the dome up. I left a small hole in the side of the dome for fresh air and sunlight for us to see. I noticed Robin was looking me up and down. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Can I help you with something boy wonder?" I asked him.

Realizing I had caught him staring at me, he quickly averted his masked eyes to some spot on the dome.

"Hmm? I… don't know what you're talking about," he tried to cover up.

I smirked, hearing at what a horrible job he was doing covering it up. I chuckled lightly.

"_Sure you don't_," I said sarcastically.

He turned around completely but not before I saw the pink blush creeping up on his face. I chuckled once again.

"By the way, I don't believe I know your names yet," I told them.

The green skinned teen smacked her forehead and said, "Hello Megan! I'm Miss Martian or Megan as everyone likes to call me."

"I'm Kid Flash," the speedster kid said before slinging his arm around my shoulders then continuing, "but you can call me Wally."

I pushed his arm off my shoulders and took one large step away from him, eying him warily.

"I'm Aqualad but my real name is Kaldur," The tan fish like teen said.

"I'm Superboy or Conner. Don't forget it," the muscular teen said.

I glared at him before saying, "believe me. I _won't_."

"I'm…" I held my hand up to stop Robin as he began to introduce himself.

"I know who you are, Robin. Don't waste your breath," I told him.

He shut his mouth when he heard this. I smiled at all of them. I heard a snapping sound. I looked up to see one of the large vines was broken. Great, just what I needed. I motioned for them to follow me to the side of the dome with the hole for air and sunlight. I threw my arms out to my sides causing the hole to become wide enough to be a door. I signaled for everyone to run through it. They did as I instructed. I just got Aqualad out before the dome collapsed completely. I pulled a giant leaf out of the ground as a shield. The leaf caved in a bit to allow me to see that the vines had fallen and hit it. But what really told me that the vines had fallen was what I heard next.

"OAK!" I heard Robin's voice call.

"I'm okay! Don't worry!" I yelled back.

I used my powers to push the vines off of my protection before breaking that and standing up. I brushed my hands and the front of my legs off. I then did a handstand on one of the large vines in front of me, went into a back bend, and came up with out a stretched muscle to be seen. I quickly raced to the sides of my new friends. Robin looked at me and smiled.

"Nice form," he said.

"Thanks," I told him, "ten years of self trained gymnastics never hurt me."

Robin looked shocked. He knew I was the same age as him and that if thirteen subtracted by ten is three, then I've been training myself in gymnastics since I was three. I redirected my attention to the robot. It obviously was trying to come and crush us again. I began to think about all the key points of the robot, trying to figure out how it ticked. A trick I learned from Brea, who is like a robotics freak. I focused on the joints of the metal heap. I raced towards the robot with great speed.

"Where are you going Oak?" Aqualad asked.

"I'm gonna figure out this heap o' metal," I told him.

I kept running despite the protests from Robin, Megan, and Kid Flash. I jumped out of the way when the robot brought his foot down. When the tremor stopped, I jumped up onto its foot and began climbing up its leg using the groves as hand and foot holds. I soon noticed a small incision at the part where its leg connected to the main metal, so to speak. I pulled at it a little bit to find it was quiet weak metal at this joint and bent easily at my little pull. I slipped my fingers through the hole at the joint. I hung from it while I knocked my heels together causing two sharp picks to replace the heels of my combat boots. I dug one pick into a grove and the other in a grove higher. I gripped the metal more firmly between my hands and began to push it back. I bent the metal back far enough to be able to crawl inside. Once inside I clacked my heels together again to make the picks return to normal. I began to walk through the robot hoping to find a weak point or an off switch. I found so much more when I found the main controls. A man, about the age of seventeen, was sitting at the controls. I didn't recognize him but I could easily change that. I could also turn this fight around. I put my left hand up to my mouth and blew lightly. A pink stream of powder left my hand and traveled to the man. He sniffed and inhaled it deeply. His hands fell from the controls and his head fell to the side, hitting his shoulder. I walked over to him with a metal pipe I 'found' in my hand.

"So, how do you turn this thing off?" I asked him.

"Here," he said in an in love state and pointing to an off switch.

Well that's convenient. I put my hand on the switch and turned it to the off position. The robot's controls automatically shut off. I smirked widely again.

"Oh and another thing," I said to him.

"What?" he asked excitedly.

I smiled and said, "Night, night."

I then hit him across the face with the pipe. I had to get him out quick though. He wouldn't stay unconscious for long and the spell would still be on him when he woke up. Don't want him getting any ideas do we? I dragged him out of the robot and dropped him on the ground near us. Gosh, he was heavy! Everyone looked at me quiet shocked. I just smiled in return. I heard a soft groaning sound beside me. I looked to see that the man was waking up. At first he looked kind of angry but when he saw me he immediately went back to his in love state. He jumped up and lunged at me. I jumped out of the way and then raced behind Robin.

"Somebody tie him up before he tries to rape me!" I shouted.

Aqualad complied and tied him up. The police showed up and dragged him away to be taken to jail. The spell would wear off as soon as he was in the jail cell. I was turning to leave for the forest before Megan caught my shoulder.

"Wait. I have something to ask you," she said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"How did you hear me calling you? I mean you were out of my telepathic range," she told me.

"Easy. Every sound, word, and story travels by nature," I began, "Nobody listens hard enough to hear it but I can. The waves of the water carry information around the world. Trees spread gossip and stories. Most importantly, the wind carries messages for those who need to hear them. Anyway I need to get back to the forest. I'll see you guys later."

They all waved goodbye to me and I left for the forest, thinking about the previous hours.


	5. The Pain of the Fire when away

**The Oak in the Wild**

Okay… so… yeah. On with the story.

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.

**The Pain of the Fire when away**

The girls and I were enjoying a relaxing Friday afternoon. The wind was blowing lightly but carried no messages. The sun was in a perfect position to warm you but you wouldn't get too hot. It was heavenly. We were sitting high in a tree when we all let out a relaxed sigh at the same time. We all then decided we would head into town and just walk around the market place that was open on Fridays and Saturdays. Of course we didn't have enough money to buy anything but you know, oh well. We all walked to the market in silence except for the fact that Lily wouldn't shut her mouth and was babbling about random things about the market. Ugh! I don't know how much more I could take of this torture!

* * *

We eventually made it to the market in one piece. I swear my ears were bleeding because of Lily though. We were walking calmly through the market with much interest. We wanted some things there but couldn't afford them. Lily was the most disappointed. She really wanted a new top. We were about to walk to the food court. **(AN: by market I mean mall.) **

"Oak?" some asked.

I turned slowly to the voice. When I saw the face of the person I chuckled lightly. It was Megan in disguise but still Megan.

"Megan we've got to stop meeting each other so randomly," I told her.

"Yeah," she replied, chuckling along with me.

"Girls!" I called to my sisters.

My sisters all gathered around behind me. They looked questionably at Megan.

"Who's she Olivia?" Brea asked.

"Olivia?" Megan asked me.

"Street name," I replied.

She did a soft 'oh' in understanding.

"Anyway, girls this is my friend Megan. Megan these are my sisters," I explained.

"Hi ya! I'm Lillian but people call me Lily!" Lily yelled happily.

"Greetings. My name is Breanne but everyone calls me Brea," Brea said.

"Names Roxanna. People call me Roxie," Roxie said without interest.

I face palmed at her attitude. I then noticed that there was something missing from this picture. The boys. How did I miss that they weren't with Megan? Geez! My bad.

"So…uh… where the guys?" I asked Megan.

"Oh they're out shopping for stuff they need. They were gonna meet me in the food court in a few minutes," she explained.

"Cool," I said.

"Hey, you girls wanna come too? Ya know, say 'hi' to the guys right?" she asked.

I turned to my sisters for their opinions. Roxie just shrugged, Lily nodded with such vigor _I_ was getting a headache, and Brea just nodded once. I turned back to Megan happily.

"Sure," I said.

We all walked to the food court. I bought drinks with what little money we had. I'll earn it back in about a month. No big deal. Besides we need a treat every once in a while. We just sat down for about five minutes when the guys came up. They looked at Megan then at me with questioning looks.

"Is that Oa…" Robin began but Megan butted in.

"Olivia, yes it is!" she said, motioning with her hand to play along and not blow my cover.

All the boys made small 'oh' sounds to signal they got the message. They all sat down at the table. Wally, Kaldur, and Conner eying my sisters suspiciously. Robin just looked at my smoothie through his dark glasses with longing.

"Can I have a sip of your smoothie?" he asked.

"What? NO!" I yelled and added, "Go get your own!"

He recoiled at my yelling. I just masterfully scowled at him. I then noticed the guys looking at my sisters and vice versa.

"Um… what are you girls doing?" I asked my sisters.

Roxie gestured to the boys staring at them and said, "Explanation?"

I did another face palm as I remembered I forgot to introduce them to each other. I gestured for the guys to introduce themselves. They snapped into reality when I did this.

"Hello. I am Kaldur," Kaldur told them.

"Hey I'm Conner," Conner said.

Probably the nicest thing I've ever heard him say. Wonder what caused the sudden change of heart?

"'Sup. Name's Wally," Wally said while wiggling his eyebrows.

I shook my head. Roxie and Brea rolled their eyes. Lily on the other hand giggled at Wally's flirting statement. I huffed out a breath in disappointment. I then felt a sudden pang in my heart. It wasn't out of jealousy or guilt but sadness. What could have made me feel that way though? I put my hand over my heart as the pain of sadness and the pangs deeply increased. It hurt. A lot! Brea must have noticed this because when I looked up she was standing right beside me.

"Are you okay Olivia?" she asked.

"I dunno," I said truthfully.

Those two words caught both Lily and Roxie's utter attention. They jumped up and came to my side.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Lily asked quickly.

I felt one more pang before my eyes went wide and I began to momentarily leave the world. I heard Roxie call my name one more time before I left completely.

* * *

I was back in the forest but something was wrong. I smelt smoke and it was really hot. I looked behind me to see that the forest was burning. The trees were screaming my name for me to help them. I gripped the chair I was sitting in the real world out of instincts. Hearing the trees screaming out of pain was almost too much for me to bear until I snapped back into the real world. I let my head fall and breathed deeply, trying to regain my breath.

"Olivia, what happened? What did you see?" Lily asked.

"The forest… it's burning… burning to the ground," I said between breaths.

My sisters gasped at this. Roxie helped me get up while Lily and Brea began to run back to the forest. Of course Lily was stumbling because she was wearing her anklets in high heel position.

"Lily change out of your heels," I told her.

"But the tennis shoes clash with my outfit," she whined.

"Lily," I warned.

"Okay, okay, I'm changing them," she said while turning the knobs on her anklets.

She ran off and I turned to Roxie.

"I'm good now. Go ahead of me," I said.

She nodded and let me go before running after the other two. I turned to the others while switching to my tennis shoes.

"Ya'll are welcome to come with us if ya want," I told them.

My green boots switched to my green running shoes and I took off running after my sisters. I heard the sound of footsteps behind me. I figured that the others were following close behind me.

* * *

We ran all the way back to the forest. My sisters were standing at the edge with a distant look on their face. I was about to ask them what was wrong when I looked into the forest. It was black and completely charred. We were too late. I was the first to speak.

"Oh my gosh," I said sadly.

Tears welled up in my eyes at the sight of all the burned plants that I couldn't save. The others ran up behind us. They all gasped at what they saw happened to the forest. I sniffled. I felt an arm go around my shoulders. I looked to the arm and followed it to find Robin's face turned to me. Even though I couldn't see his eyes I could tell that he was also sad or at least feeling sad for me. I turned in his grasped and laid my forehead on his shoulder. I needed comfort right now. He understood though because both his arms trapped me in a hug. I let the tears fall from my eyes in streams. They hit the ground and washed some of the ash away from the ground. I choked back all the sobs that came up my throat. What are we gonna do now? We lost our home, which is on the ground as a pile of burned wood. I pulled out of Robin's grasped and went over to my sisters. They looked up at me with tear stained eyes. I supposed my eyes looked pretty much the same way.

"Let's go," I said in a hoarse voice.

"Go where?" Brea asked sadly.

"Somewhere else," was my reply.

We began walking to… who knows where. Rain began to fall, only darkening our moods.


	6. A New Home, and Team

**The Oak in the Wild**

Thought I'd do more of this story. Just a thought.

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.

**A New Home, and Team**

We were all sitting in a tree, mourning the loss of our only home. The place we called safe was nothing but charcoal now. I quickly scratched my head in an attempt to momentarily forget what happened about a day ago. It didn't help that much. I heard Lily sigh a few branches below me. I was at the top of the tree given that my powers deal with plants. I gave a small sigh myself. Brea looked up at me in question. I waved my hand in dismissal. She nodded and looked back at what she was looking at before.

"Now what Oak?" Roxie asked me.

"I'm not very sure Rox. I'm not very sure," I replied.

I heard a female voice clear her voice at the bottom of the tree. I looked down to see a familiar red head standing at the base with four boys behind her. I gave a sad smile.

"I believe that it's illegal to climb a park tree y'know," she said.

"Hey Megan. Guys," I said giving a small wave.

"You okay?" Megan asked us.

I looked at the girls before giving Megan a shrug. She frowned a bit.

"So what are you going to do?" she asked us.

"We're not really sure Megan. We're not really sure," Brea responded with my words from a moment ago.

"Er… well… where are you going to go?" Megan asked again.

"The better question is, where to go?" I answered.

"You don't have anywhere else to go?" Wally asked.

"Well what do you expect half of our parents are missing and the other half-" I trailed off.

"Are criminals," Lily answered for me.

"Exactly," I said.

"The other halves of your parents are criminals?" Robin asked.

We all nodded. I pointed to Lily.

"Her dad's the Joker, (I pointed to Roxie) her dad's Two face, and (I pointed to Brea) hers' is the Riddler," I explained.

"What about you Oak?" Megan asked.

"Firstly it's my mother whose evil. Secondly, focus on my name, put poison before it and try to figure it out then," I told them.

They thought for a moment. Robin raised his finger to show he got it.

"Poison Ivy," he said.

"Correct. My dear mother is Poison Ivy. I… was an accident. I wasn't supposed to happen but I did," I responded.

"Couldn't she have gotten an abortion?" Wally asked.

"No, she was already too far along to do anything about me. Besides, she thought she could train me to be evil just like her. She didn't expect me to refuse to be taught and run to the side of good," I explained.

"None of our evil parents did," Brea put in.

We all shook our heads at that.

"What happened then?" Kaldur asked.

"They locked us away and barely fed us, hoping that we would die from malnourishment," Roxie answered.

"That's awful!" Megan exclaimed.

"We know," the girls and I responded at the same time.

Everything went silent for several moments. Personally, it made me antsy. I never like quiet all that much. Eventually, it got to be too much for me.

"So what are we going to do about it?" I blurted out quickly.

Brea looked up at me strangely. I made a small gesture to tell her that I didn't like the quietness. She almost face palmed at the fact she forgot I don't like quiet.

"Right! So… um… plan… we need some sort of plan… anybody got one?" Brea asked, trying to break the silence for me.

"Um… no," Lily answered.

"Uh-uh," Roxie said.

"I was just wondering that myself, meaning I don't have a plan either," I answered in a sophisticated manner.

Brea rolled her eyes at me. But Megan was thinking.

"Um… how about…" she began.

"What?" I asked her.

"You all… come stay with us?" she finally asked.

Brea and Roxie began to think while Lily smiled excitedly. I immediately frowned.

"No! Absolutely not!" I shouted.

"Wha-? Why not?" Wally asked.

"I've already been there once, and I am not going back. Plus, there is no way that I am _ever_ going to put the girls in a situation like that! These girls are my sisters. They're my family!" I explained.

"What if I talk to Batman?" Robin questioned.

"I don't think that would help," I admitted sadly.

"C'mon! The least we could do is try!" Kaldur said.

"No, the least we could do is nothing. The most is try," Lily said.

I'll admit it. Lily does have her moments when her sophistication shines through. It's rare but it's there. Ha! Rhyming.

"Can we try then Oak?" I snapped out of my tiny daydream and looked to Roxie.

I went to the land of thought. It's these moments that I really hate. This is a life or death decision. And sometimes I wish I didn't have to make them. I began to think long and hard weighing out the pros and cons of going to stay with them. Eventually, I sighed. The pros out-weighted the cons. Guess that means…

"Yes. We'll try," I answered.

Lily and Brea cheered. While Roxie just smiled softly.

"C'mon then," I said, jumping out of the tree.

The girls followed me and we all began to walk towards. Roxie walked up next to me.

"That decision could have very well saved our lives," she whispered.

I smiled and nudged her with my body. She nudged back. Lily came up and scooped me into a one-armed, walking hug which I gladly returned. Brea just patted me on the shoulder and smiled. And I knew.

Even if Batman said no or said yes and decided to experiment on us in our sleep, I would always protect them. No matter what.

* * *

We arrived at Mount Justice in record time. Robin said we should wait out here while he talked to Batman. I just sat on the ground with the girls joining me. Megan, Wally, and Kaldur stayed with us while the boy wonder and Conner going to face Batman about our predict… pre… um… our situation. Sheesh… that's embarrassing. We talked with Megan, Wally, and Kaldur for about twenty minutes before the two walked back out.

"Batman is coming here in ten minutes," Robin said bitterly.

Brea shrunk back, Roxie flinched and Lily buried her face into my back. I patted her head. As I said, it didn't matter what happened, I would protect my family.

True to his word, Batman arrived ten minutes later. He approached us. He looked okay… until he took one look at me.

"You!" he shouted.

I narrowed my eyes in a glare.

"What is wrong with you?" he shouted at me.

I could answer that in so many ways starting with how mad I was at him for trying to experiment on me.

"We were just trying to figure out what your powers were," he said.

I kept my eyes narrowed.

"Bindings don't really work well for memories I'm trying to keep away," I answered calmly.

This shocked everyone but the girls. It even left big, scary Batman speechless.

"You were bound as a child?" Megan asked.

"When I refused to do what my mother told me to she would bind me to a table with metal bindings and hit me repeatedly," I answered.

"With... what?" Kaldur asked hesitantly.

"It all depended. Sometimes it was a metal pipe (everyone cringed), sometimes it was with a whip (everyone hissed), and others… it was with a knife," I said with my eyes closed.

Everyone gasped but I barely noticed. I was too busy trying to suppress the memories that were threating to relive and make me want to vomit my breakfast up. Brea quickly began to rub my arm and speak softly in my ear about how it would be okay and not to think about it. Bile rose in my throat but I swallowed it quickly.

_Do as she says,_ my inner voice softly told me, _don't think about it._

I began to focus on all the good times the girls and I have had. And the memories immediately went away. I sighed deeply and opened my eyes. The girls all began to entrap me in a hug. I gladly accepted it.

"You all may stay here," I heard Batman say.

"Say what?" The girls and I asked incredulously.

"You heard me. You can stay here," he repeated.

Brea and Lily smiled and Roxie turned her head to hide her smile. I looked up at him appreciatively.

"Thank you," I said.

He nodded and walked off. Lily wrapped me up in a hug which I returned while laughing lightly. Megan told us to follow her as she began to show us around our new home.

* * *

…Home… I like the sound of that.

* * *

Haven't done this story in a while... Sorry, but I kept running out of ideas...

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20


End file.
